CPR, My Way
by jkminimoon
Summary: As I struggled to take my head out of the deep pile of snow, I could hear a small giggle behind. Just great. Not only can’t I iceskate, but I’m showing off my nonskating abilities in front of her. Pokemon Special, Specialshipping & little oldrivalshipping


Title: CPR, My Way

Author: Jkminimoon, Atalantis on Serebii

Pairing: Specialshipping (Red and Yellow) Oldrivalshipping (Green and Blue)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon Special. But just think of the chaos I could ensue, if I did!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

OH NO!!!! CRUNCH!!! SPLOOSH!!!

"RED!!! Are you alright?"

Oh how embarrassing. . . me, the Kanto Pokemon League Champion, can't ice skate to save my life. Give me a pokedex, some pokeballs, and Pika and Saur, I can easily take down one of the world's most evil organizations bent on taking over the world. But give me a pair of ice skates, and I wouldn't know where to stick my foot in.

As I struggled to take my head out of the deep pile of snow, I could hear a small giggle behind. Just great. Not only can't I ice-skate, but I'm showing off my non-skating abilities in front of her.

I finally got my head out of the pile to face Yellow. She had that same warm smile that only she could wear. I couldn't help but think that the situation was almost worth it if she would smile like that for me. Note I said almost.

She offered her hand to help me up, but I brushed it away. My manly ego couldn't take much more of a bruising. She squatted down in front of me and gave me this sad look. Damn. . . I think hurt her feelings!

"I just want to take a break, Yellow. I'm really tired. This is the… sixth time I've fallen."

"Seventh," Yellow coughed to cover up her response. I could feel my face blush from embarrassment. That's just great. Apparently not only can't I skate, but I can't count either.

"Yeah…um…seventh." I coughed to save my manly ego. I have no doubt that people think I have some terminal disease from the way I just hack-coughed. "Anyway I'll just lay down here for a sec."

"Okay!" She immediately got back up and skated off.

As she skated, I couldn't help but admire her figure. It was hard to believe that she was the same girl I rescued from a dratini eight years ago. Back then, she was small and cute. A good little sister figure. But now that she's sixteen. . . I blushed. . . Let's get this straight. I'm not a pervert!!! It's just that over the years, she's started to. . .Man, how do I say this. . . develop. That's a safe word. Now practically ever boy she meets makes a fool out of himself to impress her. . . even me.

I sighed and laid my head back onto the snow. Even though, I've been close to her ever since we met, I feel like that she doesn't think of us as more than. . . friends. I winced at the thought. What should I do?

"Boo!' I jerked in surprise and heard lilting laughter behind me. Looking back, her honey brown hair and smirk made it obvious that it was Blue. My eyes narrowed in exasperation. Even at the age of eighteen, Blue was always up for playing pranks or tricks on people. Of course, I was usually the one right behind her, but I'm depressed right now. That gives me the right to be annoyed.

Blue smiled and plopped down beside me. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Stuff." I tried to answer as inconspicuously as possible. Blue was a devious girl who was always able to pull information out of me.

"It's Yellow, right?" Her expression resembled that of a Cheshire cat, like the one in Alice in Wonderland that drove everyone crazy with its insanity. . . what a fitting description of Blue.

I gawked at her, "How did you know!?"

She grinned, "I didn't. You just told me." If I didn't feel stupid when my head was stuck in the pile of snow, I did now.

"You know you better get a move on, Red. Yellow is pretty popular, and you never know when she'll be snatched from right under your nose."

"Thanks Blue. I feel so much better now." I never use sarcasm often, but when I do, it blows people away. I have sarcasm skillz.

"You're quite welcome Red. Always willing to help an _intelligent_ and _special_ friend of mine." Ouch. Blue just blew my sarcasm skillz out the water.

I sighed. This really was going nowhere. "Blue, do you need something? I thought you were skating with Green on the other side of the lake."

"I was but. . . I have the right to be worried about my other friends, don't I," Blue looked down at me with a sympathetic and worried look. I could feel my mood reach lower depths as I realized that Blue was really worried about me, and I had basically pushed her away.

Blue stood up brushing the snow off of her skirt. Her cheerful tone in place she said, "I wouldn't worry too much, Red. I have a feeling you two will get together pretty soon."

My eyebrows rose at that statement. "What makes you think that?"

She simply grinned at me with a knowing look in her eyes, "Intuition." Then she gracefully skated off to meet Green in the middle.

I sighed as I also stood up. Lying down made me feel worse because I felt like I was stuck in a rut. It would have been nice if what Blue said came true, but. . . I sighed again . . . what were the chances of that happening?

I started to skate my way slowly – exactly point zero zero five four feet per hour – towards the other side of the lake. A turtwig would have gone faster than me, but it gave me the chance to think more.

I knew Blue was right. When was she ever wrong? There were a ton of guys that would do anything for a date with Yellow. I scowled at the thought of them. They didn't really care about her, only her looks. After all as a guy, I happen to know that the male population is quite shallow. Those idiots knew nothing about her, her hobbies, her life, or even about her sweet and caring personality.

Me, I liked her since I first met her. Of course, then I thought she was a boy and I had purely platonic feelings. . .well, actually there was that time when I had not-quite-so-platonic feelings. That was awkward; I thought I was gay for a while. But then I found out Yellow was a girl, and all was right with my sanity again.

While those imbeciles only knew she was blonde sixteen-year old girl, I understood how wonderful she really was. She always showed her emotion blatantly and wasn't afraid to let the world know how she felt. When she was happy, she had the warmest smile, and when she was sad, she tried to hide those small tears of hers. She turned rosy pink when she was embarrassed or flustered and turned tomato red when she was furious. I knew her favorite food were sweets and her favorite flower was the Viridian Tulip. I knew so much about her I could have written her biography as the most beautiful and wonderful girl alive. . . Okay maybe I'm a bit biased, and they wouldn't publish my book.

But it wasn't fair. What would happen if she was swept away by one of those vain and bigheaded losers? What if. . . she was taken away from me? I clenched my fists as I envisioned the guy. He had to be perfect. Anything less wasn't worth Yellow's time. . . Not that I'm saying I'm perfect, but I know I'm better than the majority of them.

The first thing I would do if I met the guy would be to punch the living daylights out of him. Then I would get Poli, Saur, and Pika to beat him up within an inch of his life. An image of Yellow crying came up in my head. I rubbed my temples in frustration. I wouldn't even be able to touch the guy if Yellow started crying. I sighed defeated. There was nothing I could do if she accepted someone else.

Skaters avoided me to the best of their ability. They could probably feel the depressing aura I gave out, or maybe they felt like it wouldn't be right to knock over the guy who had the skating ability of a wobbufet. In either case, I was happy no one bothered me. With my mind caught up with Yellow, I didn't really pay attention to where I was going and was basically skating in tiny circles.

"So what should I do?" I mumbled to myself. Well logically it was to get Yellow before anyone else did. "But if she thinks of me as a friend or maybe even an older brother, our relationship would be strained." I groaned out loud, ready to pull all my messy hair out. "When did my life become a drama!?!?"

Just then I heard a crack beneath me. Oh you have got be kidding to me. Why is fate so cruel today? My footing became unsteady as the ice continued to crack beneath me. It was like fighting Giovanni all over again except I had sharp blades on my shoes. Needless to say I wasn't nearly as graceful trying to find my footing as I had been fighting Team Rocket's leader.

I let out a yell as the ice collapsed beneath me. My eyes closed in reflex as the freezing water covered my head. I struggled to take off my ice skates; otherwise I would have trouble swimming. While the water was not extremely deep, the skates kept bringing me down. With a kick, I got both skates off and swam towards the surface.

Just as I thought I was going to break the surface, my head crashed against something hard covering the top. My eyes opened wider in disbelief as I stared at the thick sheet of ice in my way. Where was the opening!? A big bubble of air escaped from my mouth as I panicked slightly. No calm down. There has to be a way out of this.

I felt around my belt for any of my pokemon. Just my luck. I left them at the bank of the lake. I winced as the pain in my lungs from lack of air grew. I needed fresh air fast.

In a desperate attempt, I began to pound at the thinner parts of the ice. Damn. . . the water was slowing me down. I swam through the freezing cold water; the opening had to be somewhere. Everything was starting to get blurry and my chest was in so much pain. I felt like my lungs were on fire while the rest of me was ice cold. My movements became sluggish as I tried to find the crack.

Where. . . is that . . .opening? I can't. . . concentrate. A huge air bubble escaped from my mouth as I gave up and floated limply beneath the ice. I caught a glimpse of rat-like shape. Then everything was black.

* * *

Blink. . . Blink. . . Blink. Huh? My eyes opened ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. Yellow? It was Yellow, right? I opened my eyes a little wider to see Yellow's back to me. I couldn't help but chuckle internally. Yellow saved me from a frozen death just like at Cerise Island. How ironic. I closed my eyes again; it was comforting to know I could depend on Yellow in any situation. 

I was just about to get up and tell her I was alright when I felt something soft on my lips. My eyes immediately shot open to see very long eyelashes and a freckled nose centimeters from my face. Blonde hair tickled my forehead, and it finally registered in my head that someone was kissing me. And not just anybody: Yellow.

I tensed up which instantly informed Yellow that I was awake. She immediately shot back and sighed with relief.

"Red, you're alright!" She flung her arms around me and pushed me back onto the ground with a hug. I could feel my face flushing and told myself repeatedly, 'You're not a pervert. You're not a pervert. You're not a pervert.'

She finally let go and started wrapping her shawl around me.

After gawking and stuttering for a while, I finally found my voice, "Y-yellow, what are you doing?!"

Yellow looked at me questioningly. "You just fell into the pond. I'm trying to help you so that you don't freeze to death!"

I slapped my forehead. Sometimes I felt that she was too dense. "I mean what were you doing with the. . . you know. . . earlier. . . when you. . ." I made several hand gestures trying to help her reach the conclusion that I was talking about the. . . thing when two lips touch.

"Oh that!" I sighed with relief. She finally got it. "You see I saw that on television. It helps unconscious people breathe again. I think it's called CBR. . . Wait, no that's not it. Maybe ZBR. . . um . . ."

I gaped at her, "CPR?"

"Yeah, that's it." She grinned and continued to warm me up by wrapping me even tighter in her shawl and rubbing my hands.

I blushed. Someone had to tell her that was _not_ CPR. "Um. . . Yellow. You didn't do CPR."

"What are you talking about? You're awake and breathing now." She looked offended and pouted. 'I'm not a pervert,' I reminded myself again.

"That's because I was awake before you. . . did what you did. Yellow, when you do CPR, you're supposed to breathe into the person's mouth. You just. . . put your lips. . . on mine. . ."  
"Oh." Yellow looked thoughtfully at me before her golden eyes widened as she realized my implication. "OOOOH! You mean I-I k-kissed you?" Her face flushed a deep crimson color.

The situation was almost funny now that I saw her reaction. She was looking down at the snow twiddling with her fingers as she thought about what she had done. Her eyes were slightly wide with shock and a faint blush shone across her face. Well. . . Let's just say it's hard to resist the innocent act.

I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face up. Slowly I closed the gap between our lips. She tensed slightly like I had, but she didn't pull away. I smiled as she began to kiss me back. It was an innocent kiss. Just lips touching lips. No choking each other with our tongues. But It was the sweetest kiss I've ever had.

When we pulled away, our faces were slightly red, and she smiled that warm smile, the one that made butterflies flutter around in my stomach. I gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. Leaning my forehead against hers, I whispered, "I think I like your version of CPR more." She blushed a deeper shade of red. I knew I was grinning like a mad man. I stood up and offered my hand which she gracefully took. As we walked, we kept our fingers entwined and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"So how did you fall into the lake? I mean, there was a sign that said 'Thin Ice.'" Yellow tentatively looked up at me as she spoke.

I had to resist slapping my forehead and cursing myself. I can't ice-skate, I can't count, and now I can't read. I looked down at the small blond girl who sighed contently as she clung onto my arm. A warm feeling rose up in my stomach and the butterflies fluttered around spaztically. Who cares if I can't ice skate, count, or read? As long as I have Yellow, I don't need them.

* * *

"Blue, are you done?" Green leaned against an oak tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His girlfriend was. . . well. . . being herself again. 

"Just one more second and. . . done." She turned off the video camera and grinned at Green. "There I'm finished."

Green glanced around the tree to see Red and Yellow holding hands and walking towards town. He looked back at his girlfriend and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she played back the tape of Red and Yellow kissing. "Blue, are you going to blackmail them with that?" His exasperation clearly showed through his tone.

She laughed at his question. "Of course not. Now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea. We could. . ." She trailed off as Green sent her a look. "Well forget that idea. You see I believe that you, as best man at their wedding, should make a speech that includes this video, their first kiss." She giggled and hugged the camera to her chest.

Green scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What makes you think they'll get married?"

Blue smiled knowingly and went up to him. Standing on her toes, she lightly kissed him on the lips, making him flush red. Not completely pulling away, she whispered, "Intuition."

* * *

AN: YAY!!!! It's my third Pokemon story. I feel so accomplished. This time it's Specialshipping. Hmmm. . . Why do I make Yellow so dense. Bicycles Suck is on it's way, and I have a ton of other Pokemon Special story idea, so be excited. This story is dedicated to the Red and Yellow Special Shipping club at Serebii. I love you guys. sob sob Be generous with reviews. You know how I love them so. 


End file.
